


She Blinked

by MKLM



Category: Sherlock TV
Genre: Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 12:25:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13434690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MKLM/pseuds/MKLM
Summary: Molly is ridden with guilt and has nightmares about John and Moriarty during Sherlock’s fall





	She Blinked

**Author's Note:**

> Not a really original story, but hopefully will be equally chilling. Written from Molly’s pov.

Clank! Cold. Tight. Heavy. She tugged at her feet. Chains? Chains around her feet. “Argh!”, she moaned when a sharp pang of brightness went into her eyes. She blinked, taking in her surroundings. 

Around her were four walls covered in victorian-style wallpaper, it was in a bold colour of velvet red, decorated with purple roses circled by curved thorns. She looked down at her feet, she was chained to the bed post of a large four poster bed, she noticed her head was resting on two downy and considerably cozy pillows. On the right hand side of her bed, was a night table with a white square lamp sitting on top of it. That was all. The room was empty except for her and the very few pieces of furniture. Clean. That was the first word that came into her mind. Clean and comfortable. Where was she? She blinked.  


“Gasp!”, she sucked in a quick sharp breath, her chest hurts. “ Helloooo!” said a voice. It was a curious voice, sounding rough at first, like a block of sharp, hard ice scratching on a surface but the ice soon melted and left a sweet and icy spot on her neck which felt oddly…comforting. 

“Nonononono! It couldn’t be you! You’re dead! You’re DEAD!”, she shrieked, frantically tugging at her four limbs, trying it get out, to escape, she couldn’t face him, not now. How could she when she once spent all those time wishing to see him and now her wish was granted, she realised she couldn’t, or didn’t want to, face him. He bent down, lightly stroking her cheek with one finger, looking at her with a sad expression yet his eyes were dead. “You’re not real. You’re not real. You’re not…you’re not…”, she started sobbing, her voice growing faint and weak from, was it exhaustion? Or was it fear? 

“No, you’re right. I’m not real. Im fake. Wake up, sweetheart,”, he leant forward and whispered into her ear. “I’ll talk to you next time.”. She blinked.  


Molly was back in her little flat, with her cat Toby, her violin and her musty old bed. She was a total mess. Her insides felt clammy, her whole body ached, what happened just now? She couldn’t remember. After staring into space for a good full ten minutes, she reluctantly dragged her heavy body into the bathroom. “I could do with some washing up.”, she thought. She turned to face the mirror and that was when she saw it. On her wrists, were marks that looked like they were just freshly imprinted there, red and still burning, circling her wrists, her ankles. Chains. 

“Ahhh!”, her head was throbbing painfully, the whole world around her was spinning. She blinked. “You’re finally awake. I missed you. You had a good sleep?”, he sat down in front of her. 

“You’re not real. I fainted in the bathroom and I’m dreaming again. You’re dead. I saw it happened.”, she stammered helplessly. “Oh? How can you be sure what you experience here is real or not? How can you be sure you’re REALLY here, now?”, he said while playing with her hair, “ Did you really believe what you saw? Did you really believe what he said?”, he palmed his face in an annoyed way. “ I’ll show you who he really is, oops! Was. At least soon.”, he shrugged.  


She was back in that room and chained again. What did he mean ‘was’? Could it be…no, it was an unlikely, irrational thought but unlikely didn’t mean impossible….He pulled out a small gleaming knife, placing the blade flat against a knot that was holding up a small block of wood, the only lifeline of the man standing on it. John Watson. “I’ll tell you what really happened and what WILL happen. In fact, I’m going to show it to you right now.” He said in a flat and bored tone. 

“Please, stop. Don’t.”, her brain went cold when she realised what he was going to do. She couldn’t think, she felt drained. “It’s okay, I’m not gonna kill you or stab you with this knife…”. Slowly, he raised the blade. Snap. The knife cut through the knot. “Ahhhh!”, her scream seemed to never end, it went on and on, loud and shrill, ringing in her own ears. Tears rolled down her face as she saw the man hanging in front of her. Thump. Thump. He swayed and knocked against the wall as his face slowly turned purple. Why wasn’t he struggling? He was staring blankly ahead, as though he knew this was coming. Thump. Thump.  


Red. Hot. Sticky. Blood. Her trembling hands were suddenly soaked in scarlet blood. He leant forward to face her until his face was only a few inches away from her’s, he stared right into her eyes and she saw something gleam. “You’re not him! You’re something else!”, she said while staring back at him. “ The worst demons always lie beneath ourselves,”, he said in a harsh little whisper, tilting his head to one side, “ you know it because the demon’s inside you. You know it. You’ll be the death of him, Molly.”. With one last mocking smile, he turned and went out of the room. She cried. Thump. Thump. She screamed. Thump. Thump. She blinked.  


Back in her own flat again. She had to check on him, she wasn’t sure how he could cope with it when she herself was struggling. She threw on her coat and ran to his flat. She went up the stairs, heart beating frantically. He mustn’t, he couldn’t, he wouldn’t! 

“ Are you sure? Not everyone’s strong like you, sweetheart.” “Shut up!”, she shrieked. 

She turned. No one was there. Did she imagine it all? Finally, Molly reached his door. 

Raising her hand to knock, she pressed her ear against the door, listening attentively as sweat rolled down her forehead. 

She blinked, a small voice said, “ The worst demons lie beneath us, Molly.”, and then she heard it. Thump. Thump.


End file.
